Daily adventures
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Série de drabbles basés sur l'alphabet à propos de la vie de tous les jours de nos apprentis mafieux.
1. A : Absent

Cette série de drabbles fait l'objet d'une explication loude et chiante en bas; pour le moment je vais juste me contenter de dire que les personnages qui y seront cités appartiennent tous à Akira Amano.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Kyouya était empli de fierté. Par rapport à son école, à sa ville, à son compagnon à plumes qui avait su retenir l'hymne du collège plus rapidement que la grande majorité des élèves. Toutefois, et bien qu'il fut le premier à se vexer quand il lui arrivait de perdre une bataille, il n'était pas du genre à faire semblant d'aller bien lorsqu'une toux récidiviste menaçait de se changer en grippe. Si jamais il le jugeait nécessaire, il n'hésitait pas à faire un saut à l'hôpital où médecins et infirmières s'affairaient auprès de lui comme autant d'abeilles autour de leur reine.

Gokudera Hayato, lui, faisait partie de ces adolescents à la mauvaise foi tenace, si bien que même le visage rougi par la fièvre il continuait de jurer que tout allait bien. Après trois évanouissements et autant de visites à l'infirmerie, n'ayant toujours pas compris la leçon, c'est le préfet qui l'envoya de force à l'hôpital en le menaçant de ses tonfas et de leur morsure meurtrière. Car en effet et malgré son apparent détachement, il préférait savoir le jeune italien absent plutôt que de le voir malade, quitte à le chercher des yeux en vain pendant toute la journée.

* * *

Que j'explique la Chose: pour remédier au writer's block, il n'y a rien de mieux que des prompts; hors les prompts 'alphabet' sont quand même fort pratiques quand on y pense. Je vais donc poster ici chaque drabble lié à cette même série qui sera trop court pour voyager en solo; celui-ci par exemple (qui ne fait même pas deux cent mots) sera suivi du drabble C tandis que le suivant (le B, donc) fera carrière solo puisqu'il est assez long pour ça.

Je ne sais pas encore quels couples seront présents dans tous les drabbles puisque je ne les ai pas encore tous écrits, mais il y aura sûrement beaucoup de 1859! Je noterai la présence (ou la non-présence) de couples avant chaque drabble.


	2. C : Chimie

Contre toute attente et malgré sa passion pour cette matière, Hayato Gokudera n'obtenait jamais la moyenne en chimie. Non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pensez-vous; les instructions du professeur étaient même trop simples à son goût et c'était, selon lui, la raison pour laquelle le taux de réussite des expérimentations était si bas.  
En réalité le problème venait du fait que le jeune mafioso devenait ingérable lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à toutes ces solutions aqueuses et colorées qui, s'il les mélangeait en proportions adéquates puis les chauffait convenablement, devenaient de potentielles armes susceptibles de produire un gros "boum". Chose qui ne manquait pas d'arriver à chaque heure de Travaux Pratiques, semant le chaos et la panique dans la classe tandis que l'amateur d'explosifs lançait un rire méphistophélique à en donner la chair de poule même aux membres de la Varia.  
Immanquablement, les heures de retenue et les rapports fusaient; Gokudera ne se rendait jamais aux premières et se fichait des seconds comme de son premier avion en papier, d'ailleurs il se servait des reproches écrits du proviseur comme de cibles lors de ses entraînements quotidiens.

Après des mois de plaintes de la part du professeur et une réputation effrayante bien ancrée dans la tête de tous les collégiens, Hayato arrêta d'inventer des mélanges explosifs sur une simple demande de Tsuna.

* * *

Et voilà le numéro 2, officieusement numéro 3, la lettre C ! Le prochain drabble sera basé sur le mot "déconcertant" et mettra également en scène Gokkun, le chien fou qui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil du pauvre Tsuna. Ce sera la première apparition de Yamamoto, aussi!


	3. D : Déconcertant

Et voilà la lettre D ! Cette fois-ci, la chaleur menace le bien-être de Yamamoto, mais Gokkun n'en a que faire !  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la lettre E !

* * *

"Je boirais bien quelque chose, je suis exténué !" s'exclama Yamamoto en se laissant choir sur le banc aux côtés de Tsuna et Ryohei.

Il venait de terminer un long match de baseball lors duquel il avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, mené son équipe à la victoire. Le soleil tapait contre le crâne du public et le stand de vente de boissons était assailli par les nombreux vainqueurs et leurs supporters. Parmi cette foule dense d'assoiffés se trouvait également Gokudera, parti de lui-même en courses afin de ramener à son Juudaime de quoi se désaltérer. Lorsqu'il revint à leur banc, Yamamoto, naïf, tendit la main vers la canette de soda, un large sourire de remerciement aux lèvres… Qu'il perdit en quelques fractions de seconde en sentant le rafraîchissement s'éloigner de la paume de sa main. Face à son air hébété, le fumeur répondit sèchement:

"C'est pour le dixième, va te chercher à boire toi-même si t'as soif, je suis pas ton serveur."  
"Hey, tronche de poulpe, t'es dur avec lui! Il vient de jouer à l'extrême limite, tu pourrais le récompenser avec du soda glacé à l'extrême, non ?" intervint Ryohei.

Bien évidemment, les deux garçons finirent par se disputer et la canette finit écrasée au sol, répandant son liquide dans un joyeux "blop blop". Après s'être mutuellement renvoyé la faute pendant deux bonnes minutes, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient chacun chercher une nouvelle boisson. Une fois encore, si Hayato s'y rendit sans traîner les pieds, ce fut grâce à Reborn qui eut la bonne idée de lancer à Tsuna qu'il lui faudrait un bras droit qui puisse être à la fois utile, rapide et efficace. Rapide, le métis le fut. Quant à l'efficacité, Tsunayoshi jugea bon de ne pas y penser en entendant les cris des badauds dispersés par la vue des dynamites brandies bien haut comme coupe-file. Lorsqu'il revint tout un stock de boissons dans les bras, il était si fier de lui que le futur parrain Vongola tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son air déconcerté: l'expérience lui avait appris qu'un Gokudera penaud était cent fois plus dangereux qu'un Gokudera réjoui.


	4. E : Emmitoufler

Et voilà la lettre E ! Mention de D18... Plutôt à sens unique je dois dire, car le coeur de Kyouya est pris depuis l'arc Kokuyo, si si.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ah, les joies de l'hiver: les batailles de boules de neige, le ski, la patinoire, les chocolats chauds dégustés au coin du feu avec la personne aimée… Dino avait tout prévu depuis le mois de Juin déjà, alors que Kyouya ne lui adressait même pas encore la parole dans un but autre que de le provoquer ou le défier. Tenant bon, il en était finalement arrivé à la saison tant attendue et avait réussi à traîner le jeune préfet dans une balade en tête-à-tête… Ou presque. Romario ne se tenait jamais bien loin, de sorte que le blond ne chute pas sur une plaque de verglas et ne se retrouve à l'hôpital.

Tout se passait donc comme prévu ce jour-là; les deux promeneurs marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Dino se rapprochant le plus discrètement possible, Kyouya le repoussant le plus froidement qu'il pouvait. Ce manège dura assez longtemps pour que l'adolescent décide qu'il avait froid aux mains. Il énonça cette terrible vérité à voix haute, s'amusant de la lueur d'espoir que cela venait d'allumer dans les yeux du Cavallone. Il ricana et plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa paire de moufles; il chercha un instant, puis fronça les sourcils en changeant ses mains de poche. Toujours rien. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que non seulement la prunelle de son tuteur resplendissait d'espérance, mais également d'une satisfaction trop peu dissimulée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes gants ?" demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Le rire insouciant du propriétaire d'Enzo lui tinta aux oreilles, parachevant de l'agacer. Sentant un regard haineux le perforer de place en place, Dino tenta tant bien que mal de regagner son sérieux et déclara, en prenant l'air le plus angélique possible:

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais vus."

Trop angélique peut-être puisque le numéro un du comité de discipline l'attrapa par le col dans un geste menaçant. Sentant poindre la crise, Dino sortit de sa poche une seconde paire de gants. En effet, étant un homme très prévenant, il s'était dit qu'au cas même où il ne pourrait pas tenir la main de son jeune élève, si celui-ci mettait les gants qu'il lui prêtait, ça revenait un peu au même, non ? Comme les baisers indirects. Plus ou moins. Alors qu'il tendait au brun les protections de laine, une petite boule de plumes qui semblait braver le froid depuis un bon moment retrouva enfin sa place, à savoir nichée contre le cou chaud et bienfaiteur de son maître.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?" questionna Hibari d'une voix radoucie.

L'oiseau pépia légèrement, grelottant de froid. C'est alors que l'adolescent eut un geste qui marqua à tout jamais l'esprit du Cheval ailé, le gelant sur place aussi efficacement qu'une avalanche: il attrapa délicatement son petit compagnon et le glissa avec douceur dans une des moufles avant de rendre la seconde à son tuteur.

"Mais Kyouya, tes mains …"

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car de toute façon, trop occupé à cajoler son animal de compagnie, ledit Kyouya ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
Le soir venu, Romario eut sur les bras un patron anéanti par la vérité: il s'était fait voler la place par un canari.


	5. F : Féminin

Un drabble très très court cette fois-ci, sûrement le plus court pour l'instant. J'aime plutôt bien le fait que Hibari soit un enfoiré, et il aurait beaucoup perdu à être autrement. J'adore Kusakabe, aussi, je le trouve attendrissant. Donc voilà, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à eux, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Tout le monde, à Namimori, savait qui était Hibari Kyouya et le respectait (le craignait ?) à juste titre; c'est pourquoi nul n'avait jamais osé énoncer à voix haute cette vérité que chacun pensait tout bas: le chef de leur ville, avec ses traits réguliers et fins, passait parfois pour très féminin. L'imaginer en jupe, en effaçant délicatement le froncement de ses sourcils, en conférant à son visage rembruni un air plus doux, plus mélancolique, ne leur paraissait pas le moins du monde étrange. Oui, à n'en pas douter, le chef du comité de discipline aurait fait une ravissante jeune fille comme Shamal les aimait.

Seulement voilà, il n'avait rien de doux ni de mélancolique, le plaisir de se battre et le rictus qui en découlait déformait son visage de telle façon qu'on eut davantage cru à un démon plutôt qu'à une dame, et le jour où il porterait une jupe serait celui où il serait devenu schizophrène, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Toutefois cela n'empêchait personne d'imaginer, en son for intérieur, que le préfet avait une sœur jumelle cachée, une beauté froide ou une lolita, selon les goûts et aspirations des uns et des autres. Kusakabe, lui, était heureux que son chef soit une espèce de dictateur de sexe masculin sans bonté enfouie ni côté mélancolique et doux, car ainsi il n'en était que plus fier d'avoir été accepté à ses côtés.


	6. G : Gamin

Et voilà, avec beaucoup de retard j'en suis désolée, le petit nouveau centré sur Lambo. Pas étonnant au vu du titre, me direz-vous. Je pourrais exposer aussi ici les raisons pour lesquelles ce chapitre a mis tant de temps à venir, mais je doute que ça intéresse quiconque, alors à la place je lâche le clavier en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis l'arrivée de Reborn chez les Sawada, la vie quotidienne avait indéniablement changé. La plus grande part de ce changement était bien évidemment toute cette histoire de Mafia que Tsunayoshi détestait tant; la seconde, elle était le soudain repeuplement de la famille du garçon: non seulement abritaient-ils Reborn, mais en plus de lui s'étaient graduellement ajoutés Lambo, i-Pin, Bianchi et Fuuta qui mangeait régulièrement à leur table. Si la présence du Prince du Classement ne dérangeait le futur mafioso en aucune façon et si Bianchi se contentait d'empoisonner sa nourriture, pour ce qui était de Lambo c'était carrément l'existence qu'il lui empoisonnait. Le gamin criait, pleurait constamment en éparpillant des grenades partout dans la maison, terrifiant la pauvre I-pin ou salissant le linge à peine sorti de la machine à laver. Vraiment, parfois, Tsuna aurait aimé voir le gosse plier bagage et retourner en Italie dans sa famille de troisième classe.

Toutefois ce soir-là, à le voir blessé ainsi, pauvre enfant s'étant battu bravement contre l'ennemi le plus massif de la Varia, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter, du plus profond de son cœur, que Lambo ouvre les yeux et saute dans tous les sens. C'est en l'observant qu'il décida d'anéantir la Varia, dans l'unique but de ne plus jamais assister à une telle scène.


End file.
